


Trouble is a Friend

by blakefancier



Series: Young Lovers [29]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-28 11:00:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/673643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blakefancier/pseuds/blakefancier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky's back for a visit and Steve remembers that spending time with his best friend isn't always sunshine and roses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trouble is a Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh, I've been struggling with this story for days, but now it is done. I'm gonna try to get a few chapters into my WIPs and then I've got an idea for a dark au that I might work on. Fingers crossed I don't get stuck again.

Steve was ready to bounce off the walls from the excitement. He couldn't help it; Bucky was coming home in less than four hours. He knew he had to find some way of letting off some steam, but Tony was still at work, probably would be until late. 

Which left Howard as an option: a very handsome, very sexy option. 

He grabbed a couple of condoms from the bedroom, stuffed them into his pocket, along with a tube of lube, and headed straight for the den.

Howard didn't look up from his computer when Steve walked in, but he also didn't tell Steve to go away. So maybe he was ready for a little break. 

Steve leaned his hip against the desk and watched Howard type away. He didn't say anything until Howard saved his work and shut off the computer. "Hi," he said, when Howard looked up at him

"Hi." Howard gestured for Steve to come closer, so he did. "What's going on?"

"We haven't had sex in that chair in six whole days." 

Howard froze a moment, before he said, "No, no, we haven't."

"Right. Take out your cock!" Steve dropped a condom and the lube onto Howard's lap, then unbuttoned his jeans and shimmied out of them. 

"Um, okay." Howard gave Steve an amused look before he undid his trousers. "Should I get naked, too?"

"Sure! If you want." He took off his t-shirt, picked up the lube, and opened it. He quickly slicked himself up, wiping his hands clean with some tissue.

"Can I get a kiss, too, maybe? I'm feeling a little rushed here." Howard raised an eyebrow, but he still looked like he wanted to smile, so that was all right.

Steve sighed dramatically and straddled Howard's thighs. "I suppose so. The things I do for you, Mr. Stark." He leaned down to press a soft, gentle kiss to Howard's mouth. "How's that?"

"Maybe another one," Howard said. He stroked the nape of Steve's neck and smiled. "C'mon, babe, give me another kiss and help me out."

He did, slow and deep, mouth parting for Howard's tongue. He reached down for Howard's cock and stroked it slowly until it hardened. "There." 

"Yeah." Howard rolled on the condom, then shifted so he could press into Steve. He groaned, eyes fluttering shut, his face flushing.

Steve gasped softly and lowered himself even further on Howard's cock. Oh, it felt so good. It always felt so good. He shuddered and licked Howard's mouth. "Please."

"Please, what, babe?" Howard panted softly. 

"Fuck me, Howard. Please fuck me." He began to move, slowly at first, crying out sharply when Howard jerked his hips up.

Howard ran his hands up and down Steve's back, then curled them around Steve's hips. "So beautiful. Move faster, Steve. Show me how hard you want me to fuck you." 

"Hard. I wanna feel it. Wanna feel it for days." Steve's movements became more frantic. He ground himself down on Howard's cock, moaning, curling his toes as pleasure shot through him like electrical shocks.

"That's right, Want you to feel it, babe. Want you to feel it every time you move." Howard rolled his hips and gripped Steve's cock. He gave it a squeeze before jerking it frantically.

Steve wailed, jerking his hips, and squeezing around Howard's cock. Then Howard rubbed the head of his cock, slow and easy, and Steve felt like he was flying apart. He buried his face against Howard's shoulder, keening, as his orgasm rolled through him like a shockwave.

Howard groaned and bit Steve's shoulder, hard, but not hard enough to break skin. 

Another wave of pleasure rolled through Steve and he whimpered before collapsing against Howard.

"Fuck. Oh, fuck." Howard shuddered and muffled a cry against Steve's shoulder. When the shudders gave way to slight tremors, Howard slid his hand up and down Steve's back, soothingly. "You okay?"

"Uh huh." Steve nodded for emphasis. "Was good."

"Yeah." He turned his head and kissed Steve's neck. "What was that in aid of?"

"Dunno. Trying to pass the time, I guess." 

"I approve." Howard laughed softly. "Off now. You're getting heavy."

Steve groaned, but he slid off of Howard and flopped onto the floor. "My brain is mush."

"Flatterer." Howard tossed the condom and tidied himself. "You should get dressed."

"Yup." Steve closed his eyes; maybe he would take a nap right here.

"Shouldn't you be getting ready to pick up what's his name?"

He didn't sigh, but only just. He really should be used to this by now, he supposed. "Bucky, his name is Bucky." 

"That's what I said." 

Howard nudged Steve's thigh with his foot; Steve tried to bat it away. "Leave me alone. I'm napping." 

"Go take a shower. You don't want to smell like sex when you pick up your friend."

"Maybe I do! It'd be an easy way of letting him know I have a boyfriend." He waited for Howard's response. When none came, he opened his eyes. "He's my oldest friend, even older than Tony. He's known me since I was born."

"Yeah, I know." Howard was staring up at the ceiling.

"My mom will tell him if I don't. And I'd much rather he hear it from me." 

"Yeah, yeah, of course." Howard looked at him and smiled. 

"Even if everyone found out, I'm over the age of consent." Steve sat up. "I'd never do anything to hurt you, Howard. You know that, right? I love you."

Howard didn't even pause. "Yes, I do. I know that. And I love you, too. But you should still take a shower before you go meet Fucky."

Steve burst into laughter and threw his underwear at Howard. "Bucky, it's *Bucky*."

"That's what I said!" Howard grinned. 

***** 

When Steve saw Bucky, he didn't even think about it. He pushed his way through the crowd and pounced, almost toppling them both onto the floor. Bucky had to drop his duffle bag. "Bucky," he said, burying his face against Bucky's neck and hugging him tightly. "You're here."

"Oof." Bucky hugged back and laughed. "Yeah, yeah, I'm here. I'm home, Steve." They hugged for a few moments longer, then Bucky gently pushed him back. "Geez, look at you! How the hell did you get so big? I almost didn't recognize you!"

"Clean living." Steve sniffled and rubbed his nose. "Not that you'd know anything about that." He gave Bucky a long, measuring look. God, he was gorgeous in that uniform. "Mom wanted to come, but she couldn't get the day off. She said that she'll see you when she gets home. She plans on making your favorite for dinner."

Bucky grinned and scooped up his bag. "Her famous lasagna."

"Just for you. She made me clean my room for you, too." Steve gestured for Bucky to follow him. "I told her you were a big slob and you didn't care, but she made me do it anyway." 

"I knew your mom liked me best. Where are we going?"

"Oh." Steve felt himself blush. "So, you know how I told you that I was working for Tony this summer?"

"Yeah, remember I told you that you were crazy?" Bucky bumped Steve's shoulder with his.

Steve rolled his eyes. "Anyway, Tony let me borrow the town car and his driver to pick you up."

"Right." Bucky gave him a skeptical look. "We're not gonna get arrested for stealing this car, are we?"

"No. Mr. Stark said it was the least he could do for a brave soldier like you." Steve smiled as he stopped in front of the town car, feeling oddly pleased when Bucky let out an impressed whistle. He greeted Mr. Morrison, Howard's driver, and the man took Bucky's duffle bag and opened the car door.

Bucky climbed into the back and Steve followed suit. "Well, I'm not gonna complain. I'm too tired for the subway and I didn't want to drop the money for a cab." 

"Only the best for you." Steve kept staring, he couldn't help himself. He couldn't believe Bucky was here. "When we get home, you can take a nap." 

"Good idea." Bucky stretched. "Because you and I are going out on the town. I met this girl on the plane—"

"Of course you did," Steve said.

"And we're going out for pizza and then to this great club she knows."

"Oh." Steve tried not to sound disappointed, but… "I thought we could just hang out tonight." 

"We'll hang out tomorrow night. And the night after that. C'mon, Steve, I wanna let off some steam tonight." 

Steve grimaced; Bucky knew he didn't like clubs. He stared out the window and watched as Mr. Morrison merged into traffic.

"Hey, I even got a date for you! Her brother's gay. And according to her, he's got to beat the guys off with a stick." Bucky looked at him expectantly.

"Oh." He bit his lip and glanced at Bucky. "Um…" 

"What? I thought you'd appreciate that. You're always complaining about being the third wheel."

"No, I… I do appreciate it." For some reason, Steve felt nervous. "It's just that I… I, um…"

Bucky's eyes widened. "You have a boyfriend! You finally got yourself a boyfriend! You *dog*! Why didn't you tell me?" He laughed and slapped Steve on the back. "It's about damn time! What? Is he ugly or something? Is that why you didn't tell me?" 

"Bucky, no! He's perfect." 

"So why didn't you tell me then? Is this a new thing?"

Steve was glad there was a window partition between them and Mr. Morrison, because this really was a private conversation. "We've been together for eleven months." 

A hurt expression settled on Bucky's face. "Why didn't you tell me?"

He shrugged and looked down at his hands, which were clasped in his lap. "It's complicated."

"How is it complicated?" Bucky asked in a serious tone. "Is he in the closet? Are his parents homophobes or something?"

"He's not in the closet and he doesn't care what his parents think." Steve worried at a hole in the knee of his jeans. "He's older."

"In college?"

Steve shook his head. "Older." 

"Out of college?" Bucky grabbed Steve by the chin and forced his head up. "How much older?"

He swallowed hard. "Twenty five." 

"He's twenty five?" Bucky frowned. "Where the hell did you meet this guy?"

He could leave it alone, let Bucky think the guy he was dating was some guy just out of college. But then his mom would say something and the lie would come crashing down. "No, he's not twenty five. He's twenty five years older than I am."

Bucky stilled, tension running through his body, his face blank. 

"I love him and he loves me." Steve touched Bucky's shoulder. He didn't like it when Bucky went expressionless. "He's a good guy, Bucky. I think you'll like him." 

"He's old enough to be your dad." Bucky blinked slowly. "I'm going to kill the son of a bitch. I'm going to fucking gut the bastard!"

"No, you're not!" Steve shoved him. "Stop talking like that." 

"How am I supposed to talk? Huh? Some creep, some pedophile—"

"He is not a pedophile," Steve said angrily.

"Some *pedophile*," Bucky continued, practically growling, "is taking advantage of you and I'm supposed to smile and congratulate him?"

"God, you're such a hypocrite!" Steve's whole body went hot and he felt himself start to shake. "How old were you when you started going to bars and picking up older women? You gonna tell me that some of them weren't old enough to be your mom?"

"That's different!" 

"How? How's that different?" Steve crossed his arms over his chest and glared.

"That was me! You… You believe in love at first sight and white picket fences and living happily ever after. That's how it's different."

He laughed bitterly. "You know, I'm not actually a Disney princess, Buck. I seduced him. You wanna know why? Because I wanted to lose my virginity and he was there and he was hot. I knew what I was doing."

"And you fell in love," Bucky said sarcastically. 

"Yeah, because that's worse than having a one night stand. He makes me happy. Why does the rest matter?"

"He could hurt you, Steve." Bucky grabbed his shoulder and shook him gently. 

"I'm not that sick little kid anymore. The one who could barely get out of bed, who got sick all the time and spent months in the hospital. I'm healthy and I'm happy and I'm in love." Steve pulled away from Bucky's grip. "I know what I'm doing. You gotta trust me."

Bucky snorted and shook his head. "So what's lover boy's name?"

"Howard." He cleared his throat. "Howard Stark."

"Jesus Christ, Steve! Are you fucking kidding me? Tell me you're fucking kidding me!"

"He's a good man," he said softly.

"Oh, yeah, I remember Tony saying so all the time!" Bucky muttered quietly under his breath.

"He's good to me and he's trying with Tony." Steve took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Give him a chance. Please, Bucky, for me."

Bucky sighed. "No, c'mon, not the puppy dog eyes!"

"Please?"

"Fine! You're an asshole." Bucky shoved Steve, hard, then gave him a noogie. Steve protested loudly and hid his grin. 

***** 

Steve's mom got a little teary-eyed when she came home from work and saw Bucky on the couch, grinning up at her. She held out her arms and Bucky scrambled to his feet. He pulled her into to a big hug and spun her around until she laughed and ordered him to stop. When he set her down, she smiled at both of them and told them she was glad that her boys were here. Then she sent them into the kitchen to set the table while she changed out of her scrubs. 

A half hour later, they were sitting at the table, eating dinner, which Bucky wouldn't stop raving about.

"So what are your plans for tonight, boys?" she asked, shaking her head as Bucky practically inhaled another serving of lasagna. "No, wait, let me guess. Bucky managed to find dates for both of you tonight." 

"I did, and we were, but then this punk told me that he had a boyfriend." Bucky elbowed Steve until he elbowed him right back. "So we decided we're just gonna hang out here tonight."

"Oh. Steve, you told him about Howard." She stabbed at her lasagna.

He shrugged and sipped his milk. "I figured it was time. Besides, I want them to meet."

"He hasn't stopped talking about Stark since we got home. So is it true that this guy walks on water?" 

"Bucky!" Steve rolled his eyes. "I'm not that bad."

"You're that bad," Bucky said.

Steve kicked Bucky's shins. "It's probably best anyway. We're heading out to Coney Island in the morning, then we're gonna pick up Tony and go see a movie."

"Hmm, that'll be nice." Mom gave a tight smile. "Oh, by the way, on the way up I saw Mrs. Chavez. She has a few things for you to do around her apartment. Why don’t you go after dinner; I'm sure it won't take long. Bucky will help me with the dishes."

"Okay." Steve grinned. "Then I'm gonna come back and kick your butt at Mario Kart."

Bucky snorted. "You wish, pal."

*****

"You're an embarrassment, Rogers. You know that, right?"

Steve felt Bucky's hand on his neck as he leaned over the trashcan and heaved. Ugh, he was regretting all those hotdogs now. The onions and the relish and… he groaned and… ugh!

"Every time we go on the Cyclone. Every single time."

He took a deep breath and wiped his mouth with a crumpled up napkin he found in his pocket. "I thought I could handle it this time." He straightened with a grimace.

Bucky shook his head. He threw his arm over Steve's shoulders and steered him towards the concession stands. "Let's get something to drink and sit down."

Steve nodded. They both got Cokes and Steve bought himself a soft pretzel because that was sort of like crackers. Then they found a bench and settled in to people watch. "So you and Mom were up late last night. What were you talking about?"

"You," Bucky said and Steve appreciated that Bucky didn't bother lying to him. "She's real worried about you, Steve."

He hummed softly and took a bite of his pretzel. 

"Nothing to say?" Bucky sipped his drink.

"When you were sixteen, you started a bar brawl and got arrested." He looked up at Bucky. "What did I do when you got out of juvie?"

Bucky sighed. "You bought me a cupcake and stuck a nail file through it. So what? You want me to buy you a penis cake?"

Steve blushed. "One was enough!" When he'd come out, Bucky had bought him a penis-shaped cake with 'Congratulations on Liking Dick' scrawled across it. "I just need you to be my friend, okay?"

"Yeah, sure." Bucky rolled his eyes. "So are we going to the movies with Tony or what?"

"I don't know, you done trying to interrogate me?" Steve finished off the pretzel and tossed his garbage.

"If I wanted to interrogate you. I'd soften you up first. Maybe make you go on the rollercoaster a couple more times." 

"Ha, ha." Steve gave Bucky a dirty look, then got to his feet. "Come on, let's go. If I know Tony, we'll have to pry him away from his latest project. And that can take awhile."

***** 

"He gave you a key?" Bucky said, as they walked through the foyer, towards the living room. 

"I told you, we've been together for almost a year." Steve stopped abruptly and blinked in surprise. "Howard? What are you doing here?" He grinned and bounded over to the couch to give Howard a lingering kiss. 

"I'm working from home today." It was an obvious lie; there was a glass of whiskey on the coffee table and Howard wasn't wearing shoes or a tie. Even when Howard was working from home, he dressed up.

Steve raised an eyebrow, but didn't call him out on it. "Good. Then you can meet Bucky." He gestured for Bucky to come over.

Howard stood up and held out his hand. "Bucky, it's nice to meet you. Steve talks about you all the time."

"Wish I could say the same." Bucky shook Howard's hand, lips pressed in a thin line.

Steve rolled his eyes. "Where's Tony?"

"Upstairs, maybe? " Howard frowned. "I haven't seen him all day." 

"I texted him to let him know we were on our way! I better go check on him." Steve let out an annoyed huff; Tony probably ignored the text and was still in bed. He turned to Bucky and said, softly, "Play nice." 

"Who me?" Bucky said, in a tone Steve never heard before; it made his hair stand on end. 

He frowned and headed upstairs to Tony's room. He knocked on the door and after a moment, there was a muffled sound, which Steve took as an invitation to come in. He opened the door and sighed. Tony was dressed, even had his sneakers on, but was also sprawled face down on the bed. He sighed. "Tony."

Tony jerked his head up with a gasp. "I'm up! I'm awake!"

"You're drooling."

"Nu uh!" Tony wiped his mouth on his sleeve, then rubbed his eyes.

"We're gonna be late for the movie." Steve poked and prodded Tony until he got up and staggered out of bed. 

They were on their way downstairs, with Tony whining about coffee, when they heard shouting from the living room. He and Tony stopped, looked at each other, then ran towards the noise. 

When they got to the living room, Tony let out a surprised cry, and Steve froze. He knew what he was seeing, but his mind refused to process any of it. Bucky and Howard were on the ground, Howard on his back, arms raised in defense, while Bucky pounded on him, or tried to, because Mr. Jarvis was doing his damnedest to pull Bucky away. Everyone was yelling at each other and Howard's face was bloody.

Steve wanted to cry. He wanted to fucking *scream*. Then something snapped inside of him and he couldn’t take it anymore. He just couldn't. He strode over to the men, gently pushed Mr. Jarvis out of the way, grabbed Bucky by the back of his shirt and yanked hard! There was a ripping noise and Bucky stumbled back onto his ass.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Steve cried. "What the fuck are you doing?"

In the background, Howard and Mr. Jarvis were arguing about whether or not they should call the police, and Tony was giggling hysterically. 

"I'm giving that fucker exactly what he deserves!" Bucky got to his feet and advanced towards Howard again. 

Steve was done. He was fucking done! He clenched his hands into fists and punched Bucky in the mouth. The whole room went quiet.

Bucky pressed his hand to his bloody mouth and stared at Steve in surprise.

"How dare you. How dare you come into his house, his home, and assault him. For what? Why?" Steve shook so hard that he thought he was going to be sick.

"Sarah told me—"

Steve laughed harshly. "Oh. Of course. And instead of talking to me about it, you decide to beat up my boyfriend?" He took a deep breath; he was so tired of this. "Get out. Get out before I punch you again. Get out before I tell them to call the police and have you arrested!" 

"Steve…" Bucky took a step toward him, then stopped.

"Get out!" he yelled. Steve might have said more, but Mr. Jarvis took Bucky by the arm and escorted him to the door. It was only when Bucky was gone, that Steve turned to Howard and dropped to his knees. "Jesus, you're bleeding." He took off his shirt and tried to staunch the blood dripping out of Howard's nose.

"My hero." Howard's bottom lip and right eye were starting to swell.

"I'm so sorry. Howard, I am so, *so* sorry." Steve glanced up at Tony. "Get an ice pack."

Tony grimaced. "I'll get a couple."

"Let's get you off the floor." Steve helped Howard onto the couch. "You didn't fight back."

"Never been good at hand to hand." Howard closed his eyes. "Besides, he's your oldest friend."

"Next time, fight back." Steve kissed his forehead, his temple, and his ear. "I'm so pissed at him."

"He thought he was doing the right thing," Howard said softly.

"I don’t care. He should have talked to me first before going off the deep end." He sighed and ran his fingers through Howard's hair. "I thought he understood. I thought— Well, I guess it doesn't matter." He lifted the t-shirt from Howard's nose. "I think it's stopped bleeding."

Howard hummed softly.

"I got an ice pack," Tony said, holding it up in the air in a triumphant gesture. Mr. Jarvis was behind him, carrying a bowl of water and a washcloth. "Jarvis wouldn't let me bring a steak."

"We do not use Kobe steaks as ice packs, Anthony." Jarvis gave Tony an exasperated, but fond, look.

"Spoilsport." Tony flopped onto the couch and dropped the ice pack onto Howard's lap.

Howard yelped and opened his eyes just enough to glare.

Steve took the bowl and cloth from Mr. Jarvis with a quiet thank you. He gently cleaned the blood from Howard's face, wincing and apologizing every time Howard made an unhappy sound.

"So I guess we're not going to the movie," Tony said. At Steve's glare, he held up his hands. "Hey, don't look at me like that. I'm not the one who kicked Dad's ass." 

"Shut up, Tony," he and Howard said in unison.

"And on that note, I'm going back to bed." Tony got to his feet and patted Howard's shoulder. "Talk to you later, champ." 

"We should probably get you into bed, too." Steve picked up the ice pack and pressed it against Howard's eye. "Mr. Jarvis, could you make sure that dinner tonight is soup or something?"

"Of course, sir." Jarvis took the bowl and washcloth with him when he left. 

"Come on." Steve rose and pulled Howard to his feet. "Let's get you out of those dirty clothes and into bed. 

Howard let out a huff of laughter. "I'd leer, but I think it'd hurt too much." 

"You can leer at me latter." Steve put his arm around Howard's waist and led him upstairs.

***** 

Steve helped Howard change into a clean shirt, then they settled into bed. He cuddled close, resting his head on Howard's shoulder, his nerves still jangling. "I'm so mad at him," he said. "I could punch him in the mouth again. I could… You should call the police. You should have him arrested."

"Steve," Howard murmured. "It's all right. Just let it go."

"How can you say that?" Steve lifted his head. "He hurt you!"

"Bucky was trying to protect you. How could I fault him for that?" Howard caressed his face.

"I don't need him to protect me. I'm not a kid anymore." He let out a growl of frustration. "I told him about you. I told him you were amazing. I told him that I loved you."

"And your mom told him all about the bruises and bite marks and scratches."

"He should have come to me. He should have asked!" Steve leaned in and kissed Howard's chest. "God, why are you still with me?"

"What?" Howard blinked at him in surprise. "What sort of question is that?"

"Sometimes, I think you'll wake up and realize it's not worth it, that I'm not worth it. I mean, all the people who know think you're horrible for being with me. And now you got beat up!" Steve sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"Hey! Of course you're worth it." Howard rubbed Steve's back. "You're worth every bad name and horrible insinuation. You're worth every secret I've had to keep and every punch I've had to take. You're worth all of it, Steve. You're worth everything."

Steve nodded and sniffled. "You are, too, you know."

"I should hope so." 

He settled back against Howard, eyes closed.

"You should talk to him," Howard said. 

"I don't ever want to see to him again." If he did see Bucky right now, he'd probably punch him. 

"He's your best friend. He's your oldest friend. He's deserves a chance to explain himself. Do it for me?"

Steve made an unhappy noise. "That's not fair." 

"Please?" Howard ruffled his hair.

"Fine, but not today. I'll talk to him tomorrow. I can stay here tonight, right?" He licked Howard's neck.

"Now that's not fair." Howard tugged him up by the arm for a very careful kiss. "And yes, you can." 

***** 

When Steve walked through the front door of his apartment the next morning, his mom was waiting for him on the couch. She was sipping coffee and wearing her robe—it was a Mother's Day gift from him last year. She's looked tired, like she had been up all night. For all he knew, she had been. 

"Hi," he said, closing the door behind him. 

"You didn't call."

"Figured you knew where I was." He stuck his hands in his pockets and worried at his bottom lip.

"Bucky told me what happened." She set her cup on the coffee table. "He's in the room."

"Yeah."

"He was only trying to help, Steve," she said softly.

He laughed at that. "No, he wasn't. Just like you weren't when you told him whatever the heck you told him. You wanted to punish Howard. You both did! But there's nothing to punish because Howard hasn't done anything wrong."

"He hurts you." Her mouth twisted with anger and she clenched her hands. 

"It's consensual. And it's none of Bucky's business." He was trying not to raise his voice, but it was hard. "It's none of your business. I love you, Mom, but you have to leave this alone."

"Or what? You'll move out, live with Howard? You're practically doing that now!" 

Steve rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Can we not do this now? Please, can we not?"

"Then when will we, Steve?" She rose to her feet. "You tell me when?"

"One more year, Mom. Just one more year, then I'll be eighteen, in college, and you won't have to worry about me anymore." 

"You're my son, it doesn't work that way!" She grabbed him by the arm. "He's not good for you." 

"I don't care!" Steve pulled out of her grasp. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Bucky emerge from the hallway. He wondered how long Bucky'd been listening. "I don't care what either of you think. All you see when you look at me is a sick, dying little boy who can't even climb out of bed to pee! I know you do, Mom. I see it in your eyes. I see it in your eyes and Bucky's eyes and Tony's eyes and in the eyes of every damn person who knew me back then! But I'm not that little boy anymore. I haven't been in a long time. And when Howard looks at me, he doesn't see that kid. He doesn't see that little boy. He sees someone who can make his own damn decisions!" Steve took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "He respects me. He trusts me. Maybe loving Howard will wind up being the worst decision I've ever made. Maybe it will be, I don’t know. But if it is a mistake, then it's mine."

His mom sat back down on the couch; she looked like she wanted to cry. 

"I'm sorry if I'm hurting the two of you. I am. But you're hurting me, too. All I'm asking you to do is respect my decisions. That's all." Before either of them could say anything, he hid himself in his bedroom. 

Fifteen minutes later, Bucky came in and sat on the bed next to him. "It's never gonna be rainbows and kittens, ya know." 

"When has it ever been?" Steve rubbed his hand along his duvet. "Besides, I don’t think it's too much to ask that my friends and family treat my boyfriend with a tiny bit of respect. Maybe stop calling him a pedophile, stop beating him up."

"We're just trying to protect you."

"I know." Steve looked at him. "I didn't go into this relationship blind, Bucky. I know who he is, I know what's he's like. He works too much and he drinks too much and he's a terrible father and he takes the people he loves for granted. I knew all of that going in."

Bucky snorted. "I don't know why you're with him if he's that's bad."

"Because the work he does, makes sure you stay safe in the field. Because as horrible a father as he is, he loves Tony, he just doesn't know how to show it." Steve smiled. "And yeah, sometimes he takes me for granted, but makes up for it the rest of the time. And maybe I'm just stupidly in love, but I think it's worth it. I think he's worth it." 

"If he hurts you, I'm going to kick his ass again." 

Steve rolled his eyes. "You touch a hair on his head and I'll let his head of security kick your ass. And trust me when I say she's got a mean right hook."

"She, huh?" Bucky waggled his eyebrows.

"Shut up!" Steve shoved him off the bed. "Oh, by the way, you're writing Howard a letter of apology." 

"Like hell I am!"

"There's a pen and notebook on my desk." Steve crossed his arms over his chest. "Get to it."

Bucky glared. "You're a pain in the ass." 

"You better believe it, pal." Steve knew this wouldn't be the end of discussions with his mom, but maybe Bucky understood the situation better now. Maybe he had at least one person on his side.


End file.
